Capitulo 4: Pecado original
by satarella-red man
Summary: Cuando el huevo podrido ríe aparece todo lo absurdo, la gran verdad se cierne sobre cada uno, desatando colmillos que nunca antes habían visto. La verdadera identidad del bastardo que elimino a los amigos de Sonic. ¿No estarías de acuerdo?


-_He comprado tu helado, como siempre, está en aquella estantería._

_-Odio los dulces, no soy a quien le gustan- Respondió Amy._

_- Ah es cierto…. ¿continuamos entonces? ¡Continúa matando y continúa muriendo! – Dijo la figura deshuesada que proyecto atacar a Amy, pero ella con una ligera mancha logró esquivarla, para posteriormente abordar sin ningún problema._

…_._

Aún me sigo preguntando que hago aquí….- Debo de localizar a los otros, antes de que me revelen.

¿Hablando solo? – Susurró Blaze.

¿Eh? ¡Ah eres tú…. Justo ahora pensaba en ir a buscaros, y también a tu amigo. – Expresó Sonic.

Él estará al caer, no te preocupes por él, - Indicó Blaze.

Entonces debemos esperar.- Dijo Sonic- ¿Qué es este dolor de nuevo?

_Varias secuencias pasaron por su cabeza una vez más, concretamente de su infancia, cuando aún su madre vivía y su otra amiga de la infancia._

_Amy, es amy… esa era Amy…- Dijo Sonic metido en su cabeza._

_¿Sonic qué te pasa? ¡Contesta!- Gritó Blaze._

…_._

¡Ayudad a los afectados! ¡conectad las líneas de emergencia! ¡daos prisa!

Parece que este lugar también salió afectado…- Dijo Sonic saliendo del trance.

Eso creo, pero aún hay heridos….- Expresó Blaze.

¡Moveos!- Dijo un guardia empujando a Sonic.

¡Venga camina rápido! Estos cerdos son unos mentirosos…, debo de comentar que ya sabrás lo que pasará hoy no?- Preguntó Blaze.

No…. ¿por qué?- Preguntó también Sonic volviendo a caminar a su lado.

El próximo combate será conmigo.

¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser! – Gritó Sonic.

¡cállate!- Dijo Blaze tapando la boca de Sonic.- Mira, para empezar es como se planificó, no tenemos otra opción, si has visto el juego posterior de hace un momento…entonces creo que no me dejarás vencer.

¡Pero….si yo gano…te harán lo mismo que a Shadow!- Contestó Sonic.

¡Jajajja! ¡Pero qué sensible eres Sonic! ¡Eso es lo que pasa aquí todos los días! ¡No te preocupes! – Explicó Blaze.

¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Dijo Sonic.

Yo no soy virgen como tú, en cambio a mí ya me han quitado el estómago, así que no te preocupes- Dijo Blaze guiñando a Sonic.

Pero….

¡Bah! ¡No es nada! ¡no alarges la cara! ¡que se te ve muy mal!

¡Ey! ¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Silver agitando sus manos para hacerles señales.

¡Mira, ahí está Silver! ¡Eh! ¡Ven aquí!- Gritó Blaze.

Ah, sí ya recuerdo, ¿Silver no estaba Amy contigo?- Preguntó Sonic.

Nos separamos después de escapar.- Respondió Silver.

Sonic….- Preguntó Silver.

¿Quién es ella? – Volvió a preguntar.

¿Quién? ¿Amy?- Expresó Sonic.

¿A qué viene eso ahora Silver?- Preguntó Blaze.

Ah, ella es una amiga de la infancia, mi madre todavía estaba viva, así que fue hace unos 10 años atrás….

…..

_Sonic partía intensamente, por aquel lugar, con una sonrisa juguetona observando el paisaje, le encantaba mirar a los animales que se asentaban por allí, hasta que vio una figura pequeña, sentada y sollozando entre el suelo._

_¡Woah! ¡Qué color más bonito! -¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó Sonic._

_¿Eh?...- Se veló el rostro y el pelo._

_¿Por qué te ocultas? – Preguntó Sonic._

_Estoy sola, no encuentro a nadie .- Dijo entre sollozos Amy_

_¡No llores más! ¡Mi madre vendrá a ayudarnos! – Sonrió Sonic._

_Pero no hay nadie - Dijo llorando._

_Tu pelo es muy bonito, mucho más de los tesoros que tengo - Dijo Sonic antes de darle una pulsera, que brillaba mucho y era de color amarillo._

_¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Amy._

_¡A partir de ahora tú serás mi tesoro! ¡Yo también lo llevare! – Dijo Sonic indicando hacia sus zapatillas rojas._

_Hmm…entonces bien – Dijo sonriendo levemente._

_¡Juguemos juntos!- Sonrió Sonic._

_¡Sí!- Dijo Amy dejando de llorar._

…_._

_Ya no escucho la canción de nuevo…. ¿qué viene después de la canción? – Dijo Amy acercándose a un faro de cristal, expuesta en ella una gigante armadura._

_¿Después? No hay nada….no hay nada más a continuación… _

_...Tú eres... el Wretched Egg, un huevo desdichado, _

_Ks - Dijo Amy sonriendo con una máscara en su rostro._

Cuando lo recuerdo, ella era siempre así, no sé cómo se me había pasado eso, supongo con todo lo ocurrido…- Dijo Sonic.

Sonic- Dijo Silver.

La olvide completamente, y esa extraña razón que tenía de perseguirme- Explicó Sonic.

¿Pero a donde suele ir normalmente?- Se preguntó Sonic

Una amistad de la infancia- Dijo Blaze.

Sonic, tengo que decirte algo…- Dijo Silver.

Es una gran amiga.- Expuso Sonic.

…

Por petición de el promotor se han puesto nuevas contraseñas, toda la documentación, no podrán ser encontradas de esta manera, de acuerdo con esto , las investigaciones recientes hasta la desaparición del eggforter, y la masacre de la sala posterior, han desaparecido…- Informó Bunny

La anormalidad de antes no fue un simple casual, ni si quiera un desastre natural, la sala especial al norte de mobius…el área más cercana a este parque y centro de grandes anomalías… o eso o que esto es un daño sobrenatural localizado. Aquí está pasando algo raro, sí aquí la locura y el caos son la realidad, entonces nosotros como especialistas debemos de corregirlo. – Dijo Rouge sensata- ¡Y si ninguno de vosotros lo hace, entonces lo haré yo!- Indicó Rouge cortando la mesa de diseño junto a los controles - ¡Si no quiere hablar, lo cortaré! - ¡Voy a ir a por el promotor! – Gritó.

_Siento como si algo malo fuese a pasar….pero no puedo deshacerme del departamento de búsqueda…, jejeje seguramente alguna de las sorpresas de Rouge, buah, esa murciélago, no sabe dónde va, ni por donde se mete…. – Contestó Eggman._

_Pero lamentablemente no puedo examinar la fuente original, - Dijo Mina._

_Pero es el juguete del director…a mi no me deja jugar con él, aunque, si le robo el puesto….puede que sí, no sé muy bien que hay detrás de esa máscara, pero algo me dice que esa cierta sensación que tuvo con ese erizo azul, puedo adivinar quién es, tiene medidas de seguridad muy buenas, él director está cayendo rápidamente, pronto me hare con el control, y jugare con mis propias reglas- Explicó Eggman._

Dime- Dijo Sonic- Perdón por no haberte escuchado antes

No, no tengo que decir nada- Explicó Silver.

Entonces, vámonos, - Dijo Blaze.

Yo también tengo que hacer unos asuntos- Contestó Silver.

Sonic, nos vemos en el próximo combate, prepárate- Indicó Blaze.

De acuerdo- Respondió Sonic.

…..

-_Eggman, Eggman, ¿me escuchas?- Susurró Silver con un teléfono en mano._

_- Claro, dime que has averiguado- Dijo Eggman._

_-Ya sé por qué se extraño ser tiene cierta sensibilidad hacia ese tipo azul- Contestó Silver._

_-Cuenta- Contestó._

_-Pero antes debes prometerme la libertad condicional, a mí y a mí Blaze- Explicó Silver._

_- Debes darme lo que necesito, si no te la daré- Respondió severo Eggman._

_-Así se hará, Sonic es amigo de esa chica, la del pelo rosa, supuestamente es una amiga de la infancia, que la encontró, y justamente el otro día, la vi, en plena acción, - Manifestó Silver._

_- Ah ya veo…. Esa información ha sido muy útil, pero debo de comentarte que tendrás que esperar._

_-¿Qué? ¡Ese no era el acuerdo! ¡Sucio tramposo!- Escupió Silver._

…_.._

_Vaya, vaya, así que Amy Rose está detrás de todo esto, quien me lo iba a contar, aunque viniendo de ella no me sorprende y menos de sus amigos, ahora si podre jugar con el juguete del director._

_¡Bienvenidos a otro gran espectáculo damas y caballeros! ¡Nuestros concursantes de hoy, más que estar en la lucha parecen estar en el instituto! , Nuestra concursante de doble filo, Blaze!, y nuestro debutante, de ayer, Sonic the hedgehog! Ambos con la misma edad, pero don diferente pecado para usar en estas nuevas habilidades! Lucha a muerte sin límite de tiempo._

Empecemos cuanto antes- Contestó Blaze.

¡Prometo que no te haré daño!- Dijo Sonic preocupadamente.

_No hay otra forma de evitarlo, aquí no- Dijo Blaze._

Lo siento, yo no quería que pase esto.- Respondió Sonic.

¡_¿READY? ¡GO!_

_**Sin dudar, ni si quiera una fracción de segundo, Blaze atacó nuevamente, sonriendo como hacían todos dentro de esa enorme jaula.**_

_Lo siento Sonic, pero ponerme con esa personalidad de niña buena y sensata me hace sentirme sucia, por dentro, ¿Qué pensabas eh?- Contestó Blaze en llamas._

_Estabas actuando….- Soltó Sonic._

_Jajajja, oh vamos esa cara! ¡Vas hacer que me venga! Hey…que pretendes que haga cuando estoy aquí?- Rió Blaze._

_¿Todo era mentira? – Preguntó Sonic._

_¡Por supuesto IDIOTA! Muere, serás cortado, embalsamado y servirás de comida para perros como tú- Contestó Blaze._

_¡Maldita! ¡cómo has podido!- Gritó Sonic intentado atacar._

_Ja, como si fuese a afectar tus ataques cutres, lo de ayer fue pura casualidad, el otro se vino abajo por simple deshonor….- Contestó_

_¡SONIC!- Gritó una voz al fondo_

_¿Silver?- Contestaron los dos al mismo momento._

_¿¡Que le estás haciendo a Blaze!- Gritó Silver._

_¿Qué?...- Preguntó Silver._

_Silver….¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó ella._

_**Parece que un conocido ha decidido interrumpir esta batalla!, ¿Quién será este chico?.**_

_Promotor que hacemos con él_

_Un poquito de romanticismo no viene mal, parece ser, que nuestros clientes se están divirtiendo. – Contestó Eggman._

_¡Sí, señor!_

_Mientras más les guste más me pagarán, y también por los muñecos._

…_._

_**Silver entró en aquella jaula ama de cría, impulsado por los guardias que en ese momento habían seguido las ordenes del promotor.**_

_¿Qué haces aquí, Silver? ¿¡No te dije que te largaras? – Chilló Blaze._

_No voy a dejarte con este, no es nuestra misión, debemos de irnos- Contestó Silver._

_¿Eso quiere decir que has venido solo para rescatarme?... ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡Oh, si Silver es el mejor!- Dijo Blaze activada._

_¿Qué misión?- Preguntó Sonic confuso._

_¡Jamás pensé que eras el tipo que pega a las mujeres!- Gritó enfurecido hacia Sonic._

_¡no no espera! ¡me ha engañado!- Gritó Sonic._

_Cállate escoria, no quiero que nos descubra- Dijo Blaze antes de aparecer rápidamente a su lado._

_¡Pero fuiste tú la que me engaño!- Dijo Sonic._

_**Silver se puso delante de Blaze, protegiéndole, para que Sonic no la volviera a atacar, ella sin embargo no dudo en seguir con sus enredos para volver atrás.**_

_Engañar a estos….es demasiado fácil, todavía son inocentes…. ¡los destrozare! – Expresó Blaze con un aura caliente rodeándole el cuerpo._

_¿Así es como mataste a tu padre?- Preguntó Silver.- Desde entonces estuviste muy triste, nunca me contaste lo que realmente paso, pensé que había sido otro, tu padre nunca puso una mano en ti._

_¿Qué estás diciendo? –Preguntó Blaze._

_Pensé que no serias capaz de hacerlo, eras benévola conmigo, y también gentil , hasta que vi que también habían más como tú…..no tienes que mentir ya, se cómo eres realmente y sigo queriéndote, este lugar nos volverá locos –Dijo Silver mirando a Blaze._

_No, entiendo lo que estás diciendo…- Susurró Blaze._

_No importa quién seas realmente, ¡yo estaré a tu lado! Haré lo que sea para protegerte, desde ahora. – Respondió Silver._

_¿Qué demonios…..idiota? Deberías estar en un cuarto oscuro sin nadie más a tu lado. ¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESTO NO ES SUFICIENTE! ¡necesito ver depresión y desesperación! ¿¡cómo se supone que voy a divertirme a costa de los demás! ¡En esos momentos cuando realmente me entran ganas de follar! – Dijo Blaze arrancándose el pelo._

_Blaze…- Dijo Silver aturdido._

_Cierra la boca,¡ no puedo divertirme contigo! ¡Eres inútil! – Dijo Blaze cogiendo a Silver, del cuello _

_¡SILVER!-Dijo Sonic atacando a Blaze, pero está le bloque con su cuerpo._

_¡Sí fui yo, gran cosa…¡Todos los de aquí son un puñado de cerdos mentirosos! ¡Los mataré a todos antes de que puedan hacerme daño!jajajjaja ¡picotearé sus mentiras! ¡Y reiré cuando mueran!- Dijo Blaze estrujando a Silver cada vez más._

_¡PARA YA! ¡es tu amigo! ¡COMO PUEDES HACER ESO!- Gritó Sonic._

_Está bien, te contaré por que el realmente está detrás de ti todo este tiempo, él no es el típico adolescente que hace amigos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Blaze._

_No importa, ¿y qué? Todo lo hizo por ti…. ¡para protegerte y sacarte de aquí! ¡pensando que eras inocente! ¡Me ha ayudado y eso es suficiente!- Dijo Sonic._

_Sonic…- Expresó Silver._

_Buah, otro maldito idiota que vive en su mundo de ignorancia, y huye cuando todo se pone feo, el peor tipo de mentiroso que existe!- Respondió Blaze, para aumentar el calor de la sala, haciendo marear a Sonic._

_¿A quién llamas mentiroso? ¡TÚ, TÚ ERES LA ÚNICA!- Dijo Sonic antes de caer al suelo.- Tengo que hacer algo, pero está usando como escudo a Silver…_

_¡Caer por una cara bonita, es peor que perder una lucha!- Dijo Blaze._

_¡Ya lo tengo!- Susurró Sonic._

_¿vas a intentar darme hasta que te quedes sin aire?- Dijo Blaze.- ¿Finalmente mostrando tus habilidades, perdedor? _

_Te voy a convertir en puré, desgraciado- Contestó Blaze._

_Blaze…no sigas más, no lo hagas!- Dijo Silver._

_¡Cierra la boca!- Gritó Blaze apretujándole más.- ¡SUFRE DESESPERATE Y MUERE!_

_¿Qué es lo que espe-_

_**Sonic, sin darse cuenta de la situación que había llegado, le dio detrás de su cabeza, ante la distracción que la había provocado Silver, haciéndole caer al suelo.**_

_¡WOW EL DISPARO ACIERTA! ¡HA LIBERADO AL ESCUDO SIN DAÑARLO! Pero con una velocidad de recelo Blaze acorrala a Sonic!_

_Ahora no puedes hacer nada – Explicó Blaze._

_Tú eres la idiota- Respondió Sonic_

_Solo por que fuiste traicionada una vez, solo porque alguien te quiere, solo porque te sentiste deprimida una vez, ¿mientes a todos y tratas de matarlos? – Dijo Sonic._

_Tú que sabes ¡vete de aquí!- Dijo Blaze._

_¡NO LO SÉ! Pero el hecho de pensar que, alguien ha venido a por ti, solo con ese sentimiento puro, no lo haces bien, todo lo que haces es volverte más miserable y cobarde por rechazar esa gratitud que te dan! – Respondió Sonic acercándose y dándole un cabezazo en la cara._

_Un idiota… siempre lo serás – Dijo Blaze antes de caer en el suelo desplomada._

_WOW MENUDO CABEZAZO! PARECE QUE YA TENEMOS UN GANADOR!_

_**¡MATALA! ¡QUEREMOS VER SANGRE!**_

_**¡MATALA!**_

_**¡MATALA!**_

_No pienso matar a nadie!, la he dejado en el suelo y con eso es suficiente! Ahora sácame de aquí maldito gordo cuatro ojos! – Dijo Sonic hacia Eggman._

_Jejeje, pero que majo es.- Indicó Eggman._

…

Un personaje inventado, cuando ríe aparece todo lo absurdo.


End file.
